Mirror, Mirror
by Insane Rice of the Cosmos
Summary: Megatron realizes history has a way of repating itself, and sees an opportunity for new management in the form of Optimus' sparklings...
1. Plotting, Nostalgia and Energon

Ok, it's late. I know.

And this story isn't really funny…but, uh, I'm trying something different? Yeah…

* * *

Megatron was musing over some energon. He was thinking…hard.

Those brats of his brother…Why did he feel nostalgia whenever he saw them?

Now, he wasn't envious of Prime having a sparkmate, despite the common barrack room gossip. No, no, Optimus could keep his femme. He didn't trust any of them. Surely the feeling would be mutual, considering he tried to kill them all. Nope, he was good single. Besides, Starscream might give her wrong ideas if she was one of those meek, spineless femmes that bended too easily.

He smirked. That would be a sight.

Now, back to the real subject. Those sparklings.

There was something poetic about those three. Starscream had spied on them for a few orns and he'd told him everything.

Steelscale, red and blue like his creator in miniature, was obviously a leader. Whether he was good or bad, that was a different story. The black one, Glyph, was constantly bullied and the femme, Techa, was a peacekeeper between the two. He smile widened.

Sounded exactly like Optimus and himself when they were younger.

-

_Flashback time!_

"_Give it back!" Megatron was playing keep away with his brother, holding his favorite toy right out of his reach._

"_Take it, you wuss!" Megatron had sneered._

_Optimus tried everything to get it back, but unfortunately, he failed. Megatron sauntered off with his prize, and an orn later he returned it to Optimus._

_Broken in half, of course._

_Flashback over. Stop complaining._

-

Ah, memories.

But at this, he frowned. History had a tendency to repeat itself…so why shouldn't it now? Standing up, grabbing his energon, and stalking outside, he took a gulp as he watched the setting sun. Already a plan was forming in his mind…

He needed to see these sparklings himself. A one on one encounter, as he put it. But how?

Well, he'd need ALL the Autobots out of the base…He should have no trouble with that. His soldiers would love to split up to cause random and mindless destruction. But he knew Optimus too well. He never leave the base unguarded.

That's where Cryos and Chainmail came it.

The pair was a classic 'smart mech and stupid mech' combo. Cryos was the smart one, constantly plotting under Megatron's orders, while Chainmail, woefully dumb and border lining 'retarded', was almost as strong as Megatron himself. Indeed, they would have no trouble clearing the path so he might waltz right on in an examine them.

Also, Cryos had a fall back plan. He was one of Megatron's numerous undercover agents. He went by a different Autobot name…what was it again?

Oh yes. Chargepulse.

-

With an air of smugness, he returned inside to plot the whole thing out properly.

* * *

Hoo, boy. What's Megs up too? 


	2. Wounded and gone with no Trace

Remember when I said this story wasn't going to be funny? I changed my mind. I just can't picture my stories without some sort of humor. But it'll be later.

So, without further ado, the second chap to 'Mirror, Mirror'

* * *

"You summoned us, Lord Megatron?"

Cryos stood before the Decepticon leader, icy glare taking in every tiny detail and storing it away for later. Beside him stood an emerald green mech, looking stupidly at whatever was in front of him.

"Yes. I trust you know of Optimus Prime's new sparklings?" he rumbled. "Ah, yes indeed." Cryos had neglected to mention he was the one responsible for their creation. But…perhaps it would never come up. Chainmail nodded as well. "I want you to make sure that no one stands in my way when I go into examine them."

Chainmail raised his hand. '_Oh, no. That idiotic slag pile is about to ask something incredibly stupid…' _Thought the ice blue mech in an exasperated sort of way. "Uh, why can't we just kidnap them and take them here?" the unfortunate mech asked.

"Because that's exactly what Optimus is expecting." He growled, optics narrowing to slits. "Ok, gotcha!" The emerald green mech said in an obliviously cheerful voice. Megatron shook his head, as though to clear his head. "Anyway, you will be able to do that, yes?"

"Yes sir!" they barked in fine military fashion.

-

"Flood, I think you're ready for combat training."

"R-really?! Oh wow! I can be a warrior like you, Bee?"

The white mech's blue green optics looked up at the yellow spy in excitement. Bumblebee laughed. "Yes you can, but only if you can beat me in a sparring match!" he replied cheerfully. This one had grown so fast. Floodlight was now considered old enough to begin training…but that didn't mean Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz or Optimus would go easy on him. He still had much to learn, and hopefully, with time, training and a whole lot of patience, he would be a great fighter…one day.

"W-will you help me out if I get stuck?" his tone held an anxious note in it. "Of course I will, Flood. Don't ever think otherwise."

"BEE! Get your aft over here!" Ironhide was yelling across the hall, waving. Floodlight had been taught not to use curses in front of femmes or Optimus. Not only would he be punished, the one who taught him the word would be running away from Prime's wrath for the rest of their now shortened life. "Can I come too?" Flood yelled back. "Of course you can, just get over here!"

-

"I've never seen the Decepticons so active…" Ratchet was looking at a screen, which showed a map of the city. Every red light represented Decepticon activity, and there were at least ten dots on the map. Optimus, who was standing beside him, was now working out who would go where. Already, Sunny and Sides had volunteered to go after GH and Voltgear. Those slaggers had dumped at least two huge buckets of ice cream on poor Bee…

As Sunny put it, "Hey! They stole our idea!"

-

"Don't worry, Flood. I'll be careful!" Bee called from the door, as Floodlight sat sadly on his recharge bed. He'd been told to stay here and guard the base. Wasn't that what the security system was for? Oh well. At least Wheeljack might have some explosive chemicals for him to play with…

Maybe he'd go and play with the sparklings.

-

The three had grown as well, now being able to say a few simple words and names. As Floodlight stepping inside the Nursery, he was greeted by a chorus of 'Flood!' from the sparklings.

The white mech had been able to get along with all three of them at one point of time, but he found it easier to play with Glyph. The black mech really looked up to Floodlight, despite the fact that he wasn't much older then himself.

Floodlight played with them for a good hour or two, before they heard something. "What was that?" Flood asked, slightly uneasy. Motioning for them to stay here, he poked his head out into the hall. Nothing was out there. He crept out and took a look around. Suddenly, something, or someone, pinned Floodlight down with a claw like foot. He gave a slight cry of surprise as another came closer. "Aw! Isn't he a cute one, Boss?" The first shadowy thing said. "Shut up, Chainmail." The one pinning him down replied. "Lord Megatron, the coast is clear. I still can't believe that researcher knocked himself out with that explosion."

Floodlight shuddered as he saw the huge shape of the Decepticon leader pass by. He was going into the Nursery! Floodlight tried to get out of the mech's grip, but it was too late. Megatron was already in there. A few moments of silence, then he came out with a snarling and indignant Steelscale. "I've got what I came for. Shall we get moving?"

"Not yet." The one Chainmail called 'Boss' said with an evil grin. "Chainmail, gimmie your energy sword and go with Lord Megatron. I'll be with you shortly."

As the pair left, they heard an energon freezing scream of pain…that was suddenly silenced and was accompanied by an awful tearing sound.

Cryos came around the corner, energy sword stained slightly with energon. "You may want to clean that blade. Let's go."

Megatron wasn't about to scold him for ordering him around. They got what they came for.

* * *

Bee: WHAT DID YOU DO TO FLOODLIGHT!? –shakes me-

Me: X-X Nothing, I swear!


	3. Improvise!

EEK! –flees-

Bee: GET BACK HERE! I'LL TEACH YOU TO BE MEAN TO FLOODLIGHT!

Floodlight: -whimper-

Me: Must…finish story…while fleeing! And this…is where it gets…funny!

* * *

The Autobots returned to base, satisfied by their recent victories, when they encountered a hysterical Wheeljack who was sobbing something about something being 'his fault'.

"Calm down, Jack! What's wrong?" Ratchet and Ironhide were trying to calm him down, but there was no consoling him. All he managed to sputter out was 'Megatron…sparklings…my fault!"

Optimus and Elita were out of there in a flash, Bee and Arcee on their heels.

-

A cry like that of a wounded animal sounded around the base. Floodlight found himself being picked up and held tightly. He managed to reactivate his optics long enough to see a distraught Bee looking over his wounds. Unknown to Floodlight, there were deep gashes in his back, almost reaching his spark chamber. When his optics fell on the youngling's neck area, he gave a gasp of shock and horror. Floodlight wanted to ask what he was staring at and he tried to. But all he felt was a few gears grinding painfully in his neck.

His vocalizer had been ripped out.

Arcee, however, was more concerned with a message carved onto the wall above Floodlight. It read:

'_The Decepticon heir is ours._

_You are too late to stop the process._

_Try to regain him,_

_And he dies.'_

"What does that mean?" she asked, but she was answered by a cry of pure sadness. Elita had fallen to her knees when she had entered the Nursery and Steelscale was no where to be found.

-

Steelscale appeared to be having a staring contest with the Decepticon leader, but in truth, it was Megatron who was staring. He had absolutely no idea how to raise a child, never mind the future leader of this army!

"Come here, you." Grabbing him by the scruff, he was greeted with angry clicks and squeaks. Holding the little mech with distaste, he took it to the only mech who knew how to deal with children and caffeine addicts.

_Later…_

"What exactly do you want me to do again, Lord Megatron?" Barricade was looking slightly confused at the fuming sparkling.

"Whatever you do with Turret! Do it! I need to know!" he snapped. Apparently, the plan had taken a nose dive and was spiraling out of control.

"Well, he's no Turret…" mused the black and white mech, pausing. "I recommend introducing him to weaponry as soon as possible. And preferably keep him away Starscream. Sparklings are easy to corrupt." A squeak came from Turret, who jumped away from Steelscale. Apparently, he still remembered her…and still hated her. Glaring at him, Barricade added, "And feel free to beat a few manners into him. Little…" he muttered something Megatron didn't catch, and scooped up Turret and placed her on his shoulders. The femme still looked hurt, but happy now that Cade was closer.

-

Megatron later learned the sparkling was a bit of a tyrant.

When Frenzy passed by, he screamed at the top of his processor, "YOU! ENERGY! NOW!" Frenzy had nearly jumped out of his armor. When he swung around to glare, Steelscale snarled, "NOOOW!" And threw the first thing that came into reach. Which happened to be one of Frenzy's shuriken. That'll teach him to be messy.

His only weakness were the two resident femmes.

When he'd met Shift, he sat completely still, as though waiting for something.

Shift's demeanor had melted in his presence. "Well, hello." She cooed, picking him up and tickling him. "Aren't you a cutie?" Steelscale had laughed in a way no one, not even his creators, had heard. Megatron could only stare. Shift's gaze fell on Megatron, full of malice and other angry emotions. "Tell anyone about this, and I swear, I'll stick a laser scalpel so far up your aft, you'll never be able to sit down ever again."

Megatron took her words to heart and never mentioned the incident.

* * *

Ah, I'm hiding from Bee and his wrath, so I'll say this:

I'm lacking incentive to write, but I write anyway. Review, please. I HATE being kept in the dark.

Also, I am not a pyromaniac. XD


	4. POV and YOU plus ME

Hehehe…Megatron took Steelscale, I never said the little mech was ever going back to the Autobots. I really don't think he'd want to.

Bee: ….

Me: -yawn- Oh, boy, I'm tired…Must finish chapter…then do homework…tomorrow.

* * *

"Meg…a…tron."

"Perfect…" purred the mech contently. Megatron was furthering the youngling education by teaching him how to speak. So far, he was proving to be average when it came to intelligence. So far, so good. It was all worked out into a sort of schedule for the future leader. Quakeshot was teaching him basic and advanced fighting and shooting skills, Barricade was teaching more about defense, Shift and Voltgear were teaching strategizing, and GH was improving his speed and such.

Yep, he had it all worked out. Only problems were Starscream, Frenzy and Turret.

-

Starscream was by far the worst obstacle in Megatron's plans. The Seeker wasn't allowed near Steelscale. Of course, this was logical, seeing as how he might turn Steelscale against him and ultimately cause his downfall. So, Starscream soon learned how to befriend the little mech, just to piss Megatron off.

Frenzy wasn't so much as an obstacle then a distraction. His caffeinated antics would distract from whatever was going on, and that, obviously, was bad.

Then there was Turret. How he despised her at this point and time. Every time she showed herself, Steelscale would immediately change his mood to hostile, refusing to look at her and such. The list went on and on, but he wasn't going into that. He merely banned Turret from where ever Steelscale was at that particular moment.

However, it was hard to do that due to the fact that both sparklings were learning from Barricade around the same time.

Oi…

-

Turret sighed, still saddened by the fact that Steelscale STILL hated her for no apparent reason. Why was he so mean?

Cade had helped her get over it most of the time, but the fact still remained that she wished to be friends with him…

Unfortunately, things weren't going to get any better. Or so she thought.

-

Elita was a force to be reckoned with.

Unable to track down her youngling without risking his life, she'd taken to sparring…and she was scary when she was in the training room.

Sunny and Sides would often watch her smash through holocons without mercy, snarling threats and curses at the top of her voice. But they didn't understand what exactly she was going through. She was a mother in distress, merely venting her frustration out on holograms. What she really wanted was to be reunited with Steelscale…

-

Optimus, however, always had at least on optic on the remaining sparklings.

Now, he gave them their freedom, but he did keep a vigil over them, as though daring anymore Decepticons to try and take his younglings again. But in actuality, he was broken up inside. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he might never see Steelscale grow to be an Autobot. The next time he might see him would be on the battlefield…He would shake that horrid thought from his CPU. They would get him back. They had too… Steelscale could never be a Decepticon…could he?

-

Bee held a different kind of vigil.

The yellow spy had been at Floodlight's side for a good three orns now, and Ratchet was insisting he leave at least for a little while and get some energon. He assured the mech Flood wasn't going to die if he decided to take a break. Floodlight, who had been conscious at the time, nodded slightly, and shuttered his optics, needing recharge badly. After a quick break, Bee had returned. Ratchet scowled at his return, but he turned away and smiled.

He certainly knew where his loyalties lay.

The Medic had managed to fix up his wounds, but sadly there was nothing he could do about the ripped out and shattered vocalizer except try and repair it and hope it worked. Also, the wounds hadn't healed properly yet, and he still felt a twinge of pain every so often. But other then that, his recovery was going along smoothly.

-

Turret looked out at the slowly darkening sky. She was exhausted from the day's lessons, and wasn't really in the mood to deal with Steelscale's anger issues. Standing up, she decided to ask an expert at this sort of thing.

-

"Well, well. Look who needs help again, Shift." Quakeshot laughed softly at the slightly uneasy femme before her. "So, let's cut to the chase, shall we?" The navy blue femme was stretched luxuriously out on her recharge couch. "You wish to know why Steelscale's being such a prick?" Turret nodded with a surprised look on her faceplates.

"Are you sure?" Quakeshot said, optics narrowing.

"Poitive."

"You REALLY sure?"

"Yes, yes, just tell me!" Turret said impatiently.

"Alright then. The reason why he's such a prick is…" looking around to make sure there were no eavesdroppers, she whispered, "He likes you back." She burst out laughing at Turret's surprised expression.

"W-what? That can't be right..."

* * *

Ah, love. It's such a confuzzlin' emotion. Then again, so is hatred. Oh well.

Just watched Naruto: The Abridged Series episodes 16 and 17…so satisfying. The Twins loved it too.

Sunny: I challenge you to three rounds of Extreme DDR! –points at his brother-

Sides: You're on, Sunny!


	5. Wiggity wacked crack XD

Alright, I'm taking this thing into some humor. Apparently, you guys like the humor I put out, so if humor is what you want, it is humor you shall receive.

Sunny: Hah! I won last night!

Sides: -pantpant-

Me: Anyway, I think Steelscale learned how to vent his anger…in the form of pranks.

* * *

Steelscale did enjoy spending time with GH and VG.

Now, these two, compared to everyone else, were like his two 'uncles'. They taught him things that weren't completely boring.

Like how to time when a water balloon filled with paint would pop on Starscream's head. Or how to spike Frenzy's coffee with just the right mixture of White out and motor oil, so he'd be a twitching heap for orns. Or how to freak Megatron out just by staring at him.

Yes, it would seem that, if he never got captured by the Decepticons, he would have taken up with Sunny and Sides.

Speaking of them…

-

The Twins had taken an apprentice of their own.

Techna was a bit shy, but in the pranking world, shyness was another word for 'subtleness'. No one ever suspected her of any wrong doing, because she looked too dang innocent.

An example, you say?

Well…

Techna, while playing on the internet, found something interesting in her optics. An ad for a store that sold makeup…Hmmm…Sunny and Sides had corrupted her mind, and now it was full of devious ideas, and she was getting one right now. Checking a few more sites to double check her accuracy, and then snagging some paint, she dashed over to Sideswipe's room to tell him everything.

"Not bad, newbie." He said, smiling at her. "But I think we can improve that. We'll need baby powder, and a few dozen Sharpies. But other then that, you're improving." After talking to Sunny, the yellow mech asked, "So what are we doing to the Decepticons?" he asked Techna.

The next words she uttered sealed their fate. "It's called a makeover, Sunny." She clicked with glee at the very thought.

-

That night, she and the Twins snuck into the Decepticon base, arms laden with suppilies. The twins got to work, but Techna decided to poke her brother into wakefulness. The mech jumped when she poked him several times. "Hey bro." she said casually.

"Techna?! Whatcha doin' here?" he asked.

"Giving the Decepitcons a makeover." She replied.

"Even Starscream?

"Yep."

Steelscale smiled. "Ah, he's a poopface. Good luck. Tell Mom and Dad I miss them."

"Alright."

Apparently, the Twins had an incredible lack of insight. They could have taken Steelscale with them, but they forgot. However, the good news was that everyone except the femmes had a makeover. The femmes were pretty as they were.

-

Quakeshot awoke with a note taped to her door. It read:

**Don't worry. We made everyone else look pretty. You're too perfect to change.**

She felt like ejecting her fuel tank contents after reading that. But as soon as she saw Starscream, she burst out laughing.

He had some red stuff on his moth area, which she thought the humans called lipstick, and sparkly blue powder around his optics. She almost fell down laughing.

Shift was following GH and VG around, laughing at their makeovers. Both had about the same thing happen to them. Yellow eyeliner, blue lipstick, the works.

They weren't about to take this sitting down. This is what led to Bee being covered in ice cream, whipped cream, and cherries.

Never fear, I'm-a gonna go into detail about that!

Last time it was only ice cream…but now…Now, he was a sundae. A banana split, most would say. He'd shut himself in the base, attempting to get the stuff off, when the alarm rang.

Hopping out on one foot, as he was trying to clean the other, he slipped and skidded down the hall. Right into Optimus.

-

One of Wheeljack's helicopters hovered over the pile up. _'We've got a huge pile up in the north hallway, please be advised to take an alternate route when going to the Rec room." _Wheeljack was acting as Traffic reporter for the day.

"Shut up, Jack…" groaned Optimus angrily.

* * *

There you go. Crack humor to last you ravonous reviewers for a while... 


	6. Spar, Pairing and humor, oh my!

Ok, ok, the excessive crack in that last chap made me dizzy. Back to the norm fer me. Now, this chap involves those two 'sparring', as Megatron so bluntly puts it. Little slagger. But really, I won't go into detail. Not good at fight scenes, you see. But there's humor and HEY, WHOA! A pairing! Cool.

* * *

"What? What do you mean, 'sparring'?"

Turret was confused. She and Steelscale had barely reached the lesson teaching how to HOLD a weapon. She didn't bloody know how to fight yet.

"All I'm saying is, that if that accursed Ironhide taught you how to fight, then Optimus' youngling MUST know something." Megatron said, a deep purr embedded in his voice.

-

This was going to be his ultimate test. If Turret beat Steelscale, he would be returned to the Autobots, safe and sound, but not necessarily in one piece. If he won, well, he was worthy of leading the Decepticons, and his 'classes' would be intensified. As for Turret, well…nothing would happen to her…yet.

Steelscale had heard the news about the sparring session...and was thrilled. Ever since he'd seen Ironhide practice, he'd been dying to hold and shoot. Ironhide had explained it easily enough; perhaps this would be fun…Maybe.

-

Quakeshot had a bad feeling about this…whole idea.

Sure, Steelscale was Optimus Prime's son, but apparently he hadn't regarded that sparkmate of his to be a problem. Oh, that fool. Didn't he know a scorned femme was more dangerous then anything else in these galaxies? Oh, well. He'd learn himself. Speaking of which, those Twins…why hadn't they taken the sparkling with them? Perhaps they had forgotten…

-

"YOU BASTARDS! I'LL DEACTIVATE AND REACTIVATE YOU TWO SO MANY TIMES, YOU'LL FORGET WHO'S WHO!"

Sunny and Sides scrambled into a room, and slammed the door behind them, panting as though they had run a marathon. Which they had.

Word had leaked out about the prank, and Elita had heard EVERYTHING. Every little detail from her daughter, Techna. Apparently, she hadn't believed her when Techna told her that it was her idea to give the Decepticons a make over…But when she heard that Steelscale had said hi, it all fit together that they hadn't even remembered her son.

Thus, this rampage.

Anyway, Sunny and Sides had run from her since this morning. And they had run into Prowl's room, who was busy reading some files. Glaring at the pair, he asked in a severe tone, "What happened this time?"

"Elita…Rampage…Gonna kill us!" gasped Sunny. "Help…Hide us!" Sides begged.

Prowl's foot made contact with both their afts and sent them into the hall…where they landed at Elita's feet. "Thanks Prowl! You're the best!" Elita said happily. Prowl nodded, smiled and leaned against the door frame. "Can I watch?" he asked. "Sorry, mate. Not this time. Next time, I swear." She said in a sad voice, and grabbed both mechs by the back of their armors. "Now, you two are gonna learn what pain I go through without my son, Steelscale."

Dragging them into another room, she locked the door behind her. Ironically enough, it was labeled, 'Target Range' Prowl smiled and shut his door.

-

Bee sighed. He was lounging on the couch, still saddened by Floodlight's recent injury, and he wasn't dealing with it well.

History had indeed repeated itself.

When he'd seen Floodlight's torn throat, he'd immediately seen what Optimus had seen so many vorns ago. Déjà vu, as most humans called it.

Arcee tapped him on the shoulder, and he jumped. He'd been thinking so hard, he hadn't heard her come in. "You ok?" she asked, in a worried tone.

"Yeah…" he muttered, standing up and stretching. "Sure, and I'm Megatron." She retorted. "You're worried about Floodlight, am I right?"

"How'd you know?" He asked. "Oh, I knew, because you had the exact same look on Optimus' face when it happened to you?"

"You saw that?" he asked uneasily.

"Come now." She scoffed. "Most of us saw that. But really," her voice softened. "Flood's going to be fine. He's about ready to walk and restart his training." Pausing, she said, "Still worried, huh?" He nodded. "Well, look at it this way: Had you never gotten your vocalizer ripped out, Ratchet wouldn't know how to treat it. And Floodlight might have died."

"How in the Pit are you femmes so smart?" he asked quietly.

"Comes with the territory." She said, and they laughed. After an awkward silence…

-

Elita sauntered out of the shooting range, leaving both mechs groaning inside, sore from the beating.

"Uh, Elita?" The rose colored femme turned to see Arcee, who was smiling slightly, as though she had a secret to tell, as in, right now. "Yes, Arcee?" she asked, tilting her head. "Um, well…" she proceeded to whisper the incident with Bee to her and the more she spoke, the bigger Elita smiled.

"You didn't…" she said, smiling, and Arcee nodded. She would have been blushing had she been human. "Yeah, I know."

"You two would make for a good couple, I have to admit." Elita said, causing Arcee to jump. "Erm, couple?!" she said, startled. "Can we keep this between us for now?"

"Alright then."

-

The match between Turret and Steelscale had long been over. Steelscale had won.

Turret wasn't badly hurt, but she still needed to go get checked out by Shift. The little femme sat quietly as the Medic looked her over.

How could Steelscale do this? He was so mean! He fought like…like…like 'Hide would. She seemed to shrink a little.

Perhaps they would never be friends…Most likely not. But perhaps there was still hope. Yeah...

* * *

Awwww, poor Turret!

Turret: -sniff-


	7. The spy attacks

Oh, boy, I'm feeling great after that break from writing. Now here's one of the last chaps in 'Mirror, Mirror'. Yes, it's very short. XD And sorry it's late. I was busy.

* * *

It seemed that Steelscale was taking Turret a little more seriously now.

He actually started what she assumed was a conversation with her. However, it started with him saying, "What's up with you?" in a way she could only assume was with concern. Oh, well. At least he stopped acting like a prick…most of the time.

Quakeshot and Shift watched them argue from their hanger door. "Ah, love. Why the hell do you disguise yourself as hatred so much?" Shift asked in a semi-dreamy voice. "And why does Cubot always make enemies fall for each other? Freakin' little slagger." Muttered Quakeshot. "You know, Shift, his mother is going to come after him…and rip poor Turret's spark out." The grey and red femme shook her head. "Well, are we going to let that happen?" Shift asked quietly.

The two femmes exchanged glances. They then realized history DID repeat itself. If Steelscale left, Turret would be nothing but a mess the rest of her sorry life, always having to fight him. She would be hardened, she would be cold, she would be…

"Exactly like us." Both said at the same time, both horrified.

They had to stop the Autobots at all costs.

-

Elita wasn't finished with Sunny and Sides yet. Oh no, far from it.

She had taken it upon herself to make their lives miserable at every turn. Until Steelscale was returned, they would suffer as she had. Although they would suffer at the hands of Ironhide and Ratchet.

For example, the Weapons Specialist made them polish a Transformer sized bazooka type weapon…only to have Ratchet use them for target practice, using the weapon they just polished for two hours.

Ironic justice at it's finest, my friends.

But even as she punished the twins, she had managed to convince Optimus to plan a mission to retrieve Steelscale from the Decepticons. A basic 'Storm the fortress' plan would work well, as the Twins had shot the security system a few nights ago…when hey could have gotten Steelscale.

-

A few nights and much planning later…

"ATTACK! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

The alarm was screeched out in the dead of night. Megatron immediately leapt to his feet, ready to fight. "Prime!" he snarled viciously, as he cornered his brother. "This is between us!" the red and blue mech bellowed at the advancing Ironhide and Ratchet. "Fight someone else!"

Amid all the chaos, one mech carved his way towards Elita using his energy sword.

-

"Chargepulse! Thank Primus you're here!" she shouted over the roar of battle.

"I found out where Steelscale is being held. We don't have much time to get there. Follow me!" Grabbing the femme by the arm, he pulled her away from the battle towards the main corridor.

-

Turret was recharging peacefully in her recharge bed. Starscream had come by earlier and literally dumped Steelscale inside, telling him to stay here. He also warned Turret that if anything bad happened to him, she was in SO MUCH TROUBLE.

Empty threat.

She knew he wasn't allowed to touch her or even get near her. Shift and Quakeshot would never allow it…The sudden sound of footsteps in the corridor woke her up. Steelscale, who had been dozing on the floor, perked up at the sound. The Decepticon femme dived behind her bed just in time. Two Autobots had come in.

-

"Mom!"

"Steelscale! Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Elita embraced her youngling tightly. The mech squirmed in his mother's grasp. "Wah, get off, mom! I'm ok! Really! Uncle Megatron taught me to talk right."

"'Uncle Megatron'?" Elita said questioningly, before remembering that Megatron was indeed Optimus' brother, thus Steelscale's uncle. "Oh."

"Uh, Elita? Think you could catch up with yon son later? The Decepticons are coming!" The electric blue mech said in an urgent voice. "Oh, right." She said distractedly. "I've already contacted Optimus about it. They've set up a guard in the hallway…No, I'm pretty sure you can't fight while holding Steelscale." He said, stopping her protests then and there. "Now go! I'll hold any Decepticons coming through here off."

-

As soon as Elita left, his disposition changed like a flash of lightning. "Well, now, I do believe there's a witness to what just happened in this room." Energy sword crackling, he remarked casually, "Better find them and silence them. Just in case."

-

Barricade was assessing the damage done to the base (and by those Lambos with their PB and J guns) when he realized that Turret was nowhere to be found.

Dashing to her room, he nearly kicked the door down in his rush. He actually crashed right through it, but now's not the time to discuss humor.

A faint whimper caught his attention. Dashing to it's source, he found Turret…but not in the way he wanted to.

-

She was curled up, most likely in pain, and her right arm was badly mangled with energon dripping from it and it was literally dangling by a few measly wires. But that wasn't the worst of it. When he tried to pick her up, she squeaked in fear and squirmed in Barricade's hands. "Turret, it's ok. It's me, Barricade." He said soothingly, stroking the back of her helmet. "Cade?" she replied hoarsely and stopped squirming. "Oh…didn't see you."

"What are you talking about? I'm right in front of you." He said skeptically. The femme unshuttered her optics…and they were no longer the pinkish red they were before. No, they were blank and dull. She was good as blind.

Barricade looked sickened at her optics, as he noted the slashes around that area. Whoever had attacked her blinded her as well. "Autobots…came in…took Steelscale…and one attacked me…" muttered Turret, shuttering her optics again. "Is…Screamer mad at me? Said if anything bad happened…I was in trouble."

"No, you aren't in trouble." He said, voice soothing once again. "I bet you were braver then Screamer ever could hope to be today." "Really?" "Yes, really. Now let's get you to Shift so she can fix you up."

* * *

Awww. Turret got hurt! Chargepulse, you play too much Bioshock, you know that?

Chargepulse: I have my own things to do, mate.


	8. Double Agent and Much Rejoicing

Now, I'm wrapping up 'Mirror, Mirror' so I can work on so I can start 'Spiderbot Virus', the first of the Virus Trilogy, but I'm busy tomorrow, so I'll start Friday.

* * *

The femme had recovered, but at some cost.

For one, she had chosen to wear a visor now. Despite her occasional bumping into things, she got along well with it. It improved her sight tenfold, so she wasn't one to complain. However, her now shy demeanor worried both Quakeshot and Shift. The change had been inevitable, but they still hated the fact they hadn't stopped Turret from becoming like them. How was she becoming like them? Well…

Shift caught her in the Shooting range, observing Starscream shoot down holobots like they were nothing. Shift had seen a bold look in her optics as he slashed through one with an energy blade.

"Shift…can you and Quakeshot teach me again?" she had asked her one day. Shift had froze for a moment, then said hesitantly, "Ask Barricade first." Later that same day, Turret had said, "He said ok. How about now?" Quakeshot, who had come by, sighed, and replied, "Sure."

The brown and green femme's personality had changed. Formerly perky and usually happy, she had taken to following Quakeshot to the armory and ammo stores and had learned how every weapon could be used to attack, stun and kill someone. She had proved to be an excellent marksman, and it was apparent Megatron was impressed with the young femme's newfound bloodlust.

She was indeed a Decepticon, bred and born.

-

Cryos mused over a cube of energon, just like Megatron had done a while back.

It would seem that he was going to get away scot free this time. Last couple of identities had been kind of dicey.

Truth be told, Cryos had had several identities ever since he had joined the Autobots.

When he had joined as a spy, Optimus had ordered him to spy on the Decepticons from the inside. But Starscream had caught him and turned him into Megatron. The Decepticon leader, however, hadn't been angry. Quite the contrary. He'd offered the blue mech a position as a spy for the Decepticons. The awkwardness had been eliminated because he would be feeding the Autobots false info.

But Cryos had been loyal to Optimus. But he was torn with indecision…so he did the only logical thing to do.

He turned into a double agent.

But still, he couldn't help but feel some guilt. Optimus trusted him, but Megatron had more…benefits. He smiled. He'd abandon the Autoslags in a human heartbeat. After all, Optimus was all about SAVING sentient beings. Cryos couldn't care less if the insects on this planet burned in the pit. He'd always have a plan in case anyone figured it out he was a double agent.

Before, he had been Autobots Screech, Undermire, and Flashbolt, and Decepticons Frozen, Noose, and Knot. Good times.

But he couldn't help feeling he was forgetting something…

-

A celebration was held at the Autobot HQ, resulting in Stelscale going to bed early, due to all the drinking.

Elita was just glad he had returned, safe and sound. But, as it turned out, he wasn't entirely whole.

There was no way he could fight Decepticons anymore. Not the ones he knew. He had gotten attached to them…this wasn't good, naturally.

But then, no one would know about this until his first real battle.

* * *

Ok, it's done! Phew…that was really short… 


End file.
